


Camping

by narwhalmeg



Series: Schmoop Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: also i felt like i needed to write more so i made a bingo card, and i like schmoop so it's that, stick with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/pseuds/narwhalmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would you spend a night in the middle of the woods, on a cold, hard floor, when you could easily snap yourself away to a five-star hotel in Paris?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Gabriel hates camping.

Actually, no, he’s never been camping before. It’s never appealed to him. Why would you spend a night in the middle of the woods, on a cold, hard floor, when you could easily snap yourself away to a five-star hotel in Paris?

But somehow, he finds himself hiking deep into the forest with the Winchesters and his own baby brother, carrying two tents. He’s offered to teleport everyone, multiple times actually, but Sam had insisted that it’s “part of the experience.”

It takes them two gruesome hours to get to a spot Dean deems worthy enough. Gabe grumbles out a ‘finally’ and throws the tents on the ground. Turns out no one in their group had ever been camping before, so no one actually knew how to put up a tent. Eventually Gabriel convinced them to let him use his mojo, and he may have accidentally made his and Sam’s tent bigger than Dean and Cas’ while he was setting it up. It’s okay though, they didn’t notice.

By this time it was dark, and the humans were getting hungry, so they started a rousing game of Who Can Light a Fire First. Castiel was the first one to try, but he didn’t understand how rubbing two sticks together can produce flames, so he didn’t get too far. Dean was next, and he made a valiant effort, but all he accomplished was setting Castiel’s mouth into a firm line at all the swearing and blaspheming he was doing. Sam was the one who managed to start a fire, and with only a little bit of help from Gabriel. Dean accused Gabriel of cheating- which he didn’t deny- but he was too glad to finally have fire to fight too much.

They broke out the hotdogs, skewered them on sticks, and propped them up to cook over the flames. Meanwhile, Gabriel told stories from when he was a pagan God, and Castiel told stories from when he was in heaven. They were so engrossed in the stories, they didn’t notice that one of the hotdogs had caught on fire until it fell into the fire and sent sparks everywhere. Castiel offered to skip out on eating so everyone else could, but Gabriel snapped up another one before he could even finish the sentence. After more stories and some s’mores, which Gabriel ate most of, the boys were finally ready to call it a night.

They separated into their separate tents- Sam and Gabe to the left, Dean and Castiel to the right- and set to laying out their sleeping bags. (Gabe had tried to pack a mattress, but Sam was having none of it.) Unsurprisingly, Gabriel whined about laying on the ground, and pleaded for Sam to let him take them to a hotel, or at least snap up a bed, but Sam just shook his head and wriggled into his sleeping bag. Gabe continued on like this until Sam got tired and pulled him down to lay in his sleeping bag with him, then kissed him and told him to ‘shut up and sleep.’

On second though, maybe camping isn’t so bad. He thinks he can do it, for Sam.


End file.
